Nothing's Making Sense
by katzsoa
Summary: The fourth part of the "Final Game" series by jjhatter and I. Please R&R!


**A.N.: **This is the fourth installment of the "Final Game" series. You should probably read the other three stories first, to better understand what's going on: "The Final Game of Cat and Mouse", by jjhatter, "After the Game," by me, and "A New Game," by jjhatter.

Rating: T (for references to suicide and disturbing situations)

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that has to do with _Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland._

Summary: The March Hare's thoughts as he tries to puzzle out the topics of tea parties, friends, and death.

* * *

My tea table.

Too empty, too empty.

Not enough room!

Plenty of room,

There's no one here.

Where's the Hatter?

He's late again,

How rude of him.

Haven't seen him since…

Oh.

Yes.

He'll never come back,

Not now.

Why him?

Why?

Why die, Tarrant?

Why leave your chair empty?

Where are you?

I remember

My companion, my friend,

Always here,

Through trouble, through madness,

Always together.

My friend.

Now what?

More tea, Tarrant?

Have some tea.

We can still have a party,

Right?

"_Uh…h-hello, Thackery,"_

Who's there?

Tarrant?

No, Mallymkun.

Come and join us.

Come have some tea.

_"I met Chessur in the Tulgey Woods today. Since Hatter's well…you know…"_

Yes, I know.

Does it matter?

Come sit with us.

Join the party.

_"Anyway, Chess said I could stay with him from now on. Th-that's okay, isn't it, Thackery?"_

Sure.

Okay.

What?

No!

_"Thackery!"_

Don't leave, Mally!

Stay with us.

Stay at the party.

Why leave?

Why leave, Mally?

Why leave, Tarrant?

Didn't you have fun?

Wasn't it worth it?

It doesn't make sense.

_"Goodbye, Thackery."_

There must be something,

Something you'll stay for.

Or has it left already?

You're gone now.

He's gone now.

Just me left.

Just me.

Now what?

Nothing's making sense.

They wouldn't leave.

They wouldn't want to go.

So…

Why are they gone?

Were they taken away?

By who? By what?

What would take us apart?

I'm still here.

I'm still at the party.

I'm still having tea.

They'll never take me.

I won't leave.

_"Thackery? Where are Mallymkun and Chessur? Is something wrong?"_

I don't know.

Yes,

Something's wrong.

Now,

Everything's wrong.

_"Thackery!"_

What?

"A-Alice? Is that ye noo, lass?"

_"Yes, Thackery. It's Alice."_

Alice…

That's one chair filled.

Maybe now there'll be a party.

_"Thackery, where's Mallymkun?"_

Mallymkun?

"M-M-Mally?"

_"Yes, Hare! Where's the Dormouse?"_

Where is Mally?

She's late…

_"Thackery, did Mally leave?"_

Leave?

Did Mally leave?

Why would she leave?

We were having such a wonderful time…

_"Thackery!"_

What?

"Late fer tea agen! Gae! Hatter's goin' radger! Hatter? Dead? Oh no!"

_"Thackery, what are you…?"_

Hatter's dead!

At least I still have…

"Ah, Mally! Whatcha want? Eh? No! No, don' leave meh! Chessur? Him? No no no!"

_"Chessur? Mally left with Chessur?"_

They left, all right.

They were taken.

Taken away from me!

And now!

Now they've come for me, too!

"Git away! Ye won' git meh! Stay back noo, ye hear?"

Get away!

I'm staying! I'm staying!

You won't take me!

_"Thackery, it's me! It's Alice!"_

No!

Go away!

Go away!

You'll never take me!

Never!

Never!

Never…

Now, I'm all alone.

Alone again.

Why am I alone?

Nothing makes sense.

Why did they have to leave me?

Now I have nothing,

Nothing but the teacups

And some moldy scones.

What kind of a party is this?

No party is complete

Without guests.

Why did they leave?

Why, oh why?

"_Thackery?"_

Who's there?

McTwisp.

Is he here for tea?

"_I just thought that I should check in on you. How are you feeling?"_

How am I feeling?

I'm lost.

Alone.

No one's here for tea.

They all went their separate ways,

And they're not coming back.

It doesn't make sense.

"McTwisp?"

"_Yes, Thackery?"_

"Why do people hafta leave forever? Why do they have to die?"

"…_I don't know, Thackery. But they'll never be completely gone, as long as we can remember them."_

They'll never be completely gone?

Can a tea party be held

To memories of guests?

Maybe not a tea party,

But perhaps life…

That almost makes sense.

Almost.


End file.
